Hana Yori Dango, the next season
by moricakes
Summary: A modern and twisted retelling of the ancient romantic, Romeo and Juliet. Tsukasa and Tsukushi made it through sticky tar and sharp glass. What's next? TxT, YxOC eventual YxS...RxOC. Someone gets shot, someone dies, someone's jealous ooooh!
1. Proposals, Punches, Parties

This story sets right after Domyouji proposes to Makino in the Martial Arts Hall.

**(Oh by the way, this is based on the TV show season 1 and 2, I have not seen the movie but I saw the trailers, I'm changing the story line)**

**(Also, I do not know any Japanese except the basic ones like Arigato etc.)**

**(Hope you enjoy this…xoxo)**

**This is the only disclaimer you're going to see here, here it goes:**

_I, Stephii, do not own Hana Yori Dango, nor do I own the Versace gown Makino is wearing in this chapter. Hana Yori Dango was created by Yoko Kamio, the author of 36 volumes…how fantastic is she? I do not own the jdrama, or the characters but the ones I'll make up in the chapters to come. I do however own a copy of the drama that will be coming to my antique door within a month. It's a long time but worth the wait._

_**I'm rambling…sorry.**_

Three years ago, no one would have imagined that the leader of the world famous F4 would fall in love with a girl with the name that meant a tough weed called horsetail. He was a bully in the elite school; Eitoku Academy whereas she was a poor girl who protected everyone she loved. They hated each other with all their guts.

But as time went on and she punched him in the face, called him selfish, and he gave her the Red Slip and ordered everyone to come after her everything started to change. When she punched the rich, arrogant and self centred boy, he kidnapped her and gave her a make over.

When she declined the make-over, he was confused and his sister gave him advice…good advice did she give. He asked her out on a date, and waited around for hours on end in the rain. When she decided to go and see him hours later, she took him to an abandoned tea house…she did not even know it was abandoned. Anyways after getting on the lift, Tsukasa got a high fever, and she had to care for him.

What an amazing result that came from this…Domyouji Tsukasa fell in love with Makino Tsukushi and he became more human. He wasn't cold, he didn't bash people up at random, he actually changed from an asshole into a loving boy, though he did not show the loving part very well, since he was…as we all know, selfish.

It was a strange combination, but as the saying goes; opposites attract like magnets.

Now they were together, he asked her to marry him, she hesitantly accepted the proposal. They had journeyed on a rough and difficult road paved with razor sharp rocks and sticky tar. They made it out, in love and in each others arms against their enemies' wishes.

It was a modern and twisted retelling of a famous Shakespeare story, Romeo and Juliet.

What a strange world this was…

HYD

Tsukushi still couldn't believe all this…she couldn't believe Tsukasa proposed in front of thousands of people. Even though she was in the middle of dancing with Hanazawa Rui, she still couldn't get over the fact that she was now engaged. Her parents will be full from eating mountain loads of food this time tomorrow night.

But she didn't care, she didn't care about anything, not even the fact that her friend Hanazawa Rui was holding her up in the air. All she cared about was the fact that she and Tsukasa would be spending the rest of their lives together. That thought put a smile on her face.

When Rui put her down on the ground the youngest Domyouji walked up to them and asked Makino for a dance. Rui nodded and gave a small smile to the newly engaged couple, especially to Tsukushi. He walked to Sakurako and apparently asked for a dance.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa stood in the middle of the hall, grinning at each other then suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. A millisecond later he swung her around, her legs flailing in mid air. Tsukushi wrapped her arms around his waist, not daring to let go and fall off in front of the audience.

She screamed and giggled at the same time. After a few swings he let her go and they both stumbled in the middle of the ground, feeling a bit dizzy. When they had stopped swaying they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours then both burst out laughing. In the middle of the laughter Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The music had stopped by now, everyone were quiet in the stands, standing up, watching the couple. Tsukushi and Tsukasa noticed that people that were dancing around them were standing behind them in a line of pairs, with Tsubaki standing next to Sakurako. Nishido was walking to the young ones. He stopped in front of them and gave Tsukushi a kiss on the cheek, then giving Tsukasa a handshake.

"Congratulations," He gave them both a warm smile then Tsukasa gasped. Tsukushi looked from the man in front of her to what Tsukasa was gazing at. It was Tsukasa's own mother, striding along in her floor length gown. Nishido stepped aside, giving a polite bow to his boss. Tsukasa and Tsukushi alike bowed to Kaede. She nodded with a curt smile.

"Good luck," she said simply, as if she was bored. She stepped aside as well, facing Nishido, next to Tsukushi. Tsukushi shifted uncomfortably, greatly aware that the 'demon witch' was standing next to her. But Tsukushi focused on the small group of people walking towards them. The only female in the group of 3 was crying into a sodden handkerchief. The short squat man with glasses bawled freely, rubbing his eyes with his hands. The young boy smiled at his sister proudly.

Tsukushi let go off Tsukasa and ran to her family, meeting them in the middle of their path. She looked into each one of their faces and they enveloped her into a smothering embrace. Susumu whispered into Tsukushi's ear.

"You hit the jackpot!"

Tsukushi glared at her brother. She resisted the urge to smack him upside in the head.

"Susumu!" She hissed. She frowned…she hated how her family were happy for her because they would be able to get out of poverty. She was marrying him for love not for money.

They parted and walked up to the Domyoujis. Tsukushi bowed to Kaede before she introduced her family to her soon-to-be in-laws. She shuddered knowing that soon Domyouji Kaede would be her mother-in-law.

When introductions was over Tsukasa lifted Tsukushi up bridal-style and carried her away to the doors. He wanted her to himself for the time being. He carried her to the limousine and opened the door for her after putting her down. She looked around, getting more confused by the second.

"What are you doing?" Tsukushi asked him.

"Is it against the law for a man to spend time with his fiance?"

"Ha? I'm not a man!"

"What?" Tsukasa asked her, Tsukushi giggled.

"You're a moron! It's fiancée!"

"You're the moron! It's fiance!"

"Do you want me to hit you? Fiance is a man who is engaged, fiancée is an engaged woman. Get it? Got it? Good!" Tsukasa watched at his future wife, filled with the ultimate desire to kiss her. He slipped an arm around Tsukushi's waist, resting his hand on her back. Then he abruptly pulled her closer, crashing his lips to hers. Seconds later they parted.

They stood there, in each other's warm embrace, for a few minutes, until Tsukasa opened the door for his fiancée. She slid into the limousine, and he followed soon after. He reached over to whisper to the chauffeur. Tsukushi couldn't catch anything her fiance said so she leaned back into the seat and waited till he stopped whispering. When he did stop the driver started the long car and we were on our way to nowhere.

"Where are we going?" Tsukushi asked, as she crossed her arms. Tsukasa raised an arm and slipped it around her shoulders then he pulled her hand to his lap. His warm hand covered her soft ones.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Eh? Hey! That's not fair!"

"Makino…" he murmured.

"What? I demand to know where it is you're taking me, this instant!" Tsukushi snapped.

"Oh shut up," Tsukasa groaned.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Did you just tell me to shut up?" Makino blinked angrily. Makino snatched her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Um, I think I did," he smiled at the woman of his dreams. She growled and jammed her fist under the jaw of Tsukasa. Tsukushi stuffed her fist into her other arm and turned away. Tsukasa yowled in pain.

"Huh?" Makino asked as she turned back to him. She spotted blood dripping from a corner of his mouth.

"Eh?!" Tsukushi jumped and lunged forward. She rested her hands on his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"You're vat happened!" Tsukasa slurred, a little more blood dribbled out. His lips were coated in red and his teeth were stained.

"I didn't think I would cause grievous harm!" She squealed, a sad and worried frown. Tsukasa wasn't listening because he stuck his forefinger into his mouth. He pulled out a bloody finger.

"My thunge!" He whined.

"Your what?" Tsukushi asked. He poked his tongue out and pointed at it, which had a little cut on the side.

"Oh your tongue? You bit it?" Tsukushi giggled. He was acting like a wimp. Tsukushi suddenly had an idea to stop the bleeding. She politely asked the driver to stop driving and she found a bottle of wine in the mini fridge. She uncorked it and poured some into a glass.

"This is no thyme thoo thrink!" Tsukasa shouted. She figured he probably meant to say..."This is no time to drink."

"Oh shut up!" The car slowed to a stop on the side of the road and Tsukushi opened the door and got outside. She then grabbed his metallic jacket and pulled him out of the limo. She handed him the glass of wine.

"Rinse your mouth with this," Tsukasa took in a big gulp, she scolded at him, "Do not swallow the wine, now let it go."

He spat the blood stained red wine into the concrete. She told him to do it two more times till no more blood could be seen. Then she pushed him back inside, following in after him.

"Jeez, you're a mess!" Tsukushi exclaimed. She saw a dish towel, picked it up, found some ice in the mini fridge and put it in the towel. She rubbed furiously on his chin where the blood had dried. She couldn't do anything about his metallic suit. It was ruined.

"Are you alright?" Tsukushi cautiously asked him. Tsukasa glared at her.

"Of course I'm not! You moron!" Domyouji snapped. Tsukushi raised her fist.

"You know you're asking for another one?" She threatened, shaking her fist in his face. He grabbed the waving ball of skin and put it down, and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sowwy," he murmured into her neck. She crooned at his cuteness. She brought her hand to his hair and ruffled it.

"You can drive now, mister." Tsukushi said to the driver. He nodded then restarted the car. She stayed in his arms, not wanting to anger him anymore than necessary. Minutes later the car slowed to a stop in front of a huge mansion. The Domyouji Residence.

"Um, dearie, why are we back here?"

"Oh, that, we're having a little celebration party." Tsukasa shrugged as if it was nothing. He was still slurring though. He unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Eh? A party?" He placed a non-stained finger to her lips then light filled into the car. A warm golden light. The door had been opened by the chauffeur. Tsukasa nodded and held a hand out for her. She accepted the gesture and followed him out of the car, her small hand in his.

They went inside and both were escorted to the beauty parlour of the house by equally dressed maids. Tama appeared from the bathroom.

"Young master! What happened?" she asked.

"Long story short, Sempai. I punched him." Tsukushi said, concern lacing her voice. Tama chuckled and shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk, hurry up, you have to get ready before the party starts,"

They went into a room and found Tsubaki looking through a rack of shoes. She hurried over to greet them but soon screeched to a stop when she saw Tsukasa.

"Ah! What the hell happened? What happened to your suit?" Tsukasa glared at Tsukushi, whilst she lowered her head sheepishly, biting her lip.

"Don't…Ask…" Tsukasa scowled. Tsubaki looked from the boy and the girl then burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha…good on you Yomogi-chan!" Tsubaki smirked; Tsukasa gaped at the females in protest.

"Don't call me Yomogi," Tsukushi begged. The sister of Tsukasa sighed and shrugged her shoulders, and then she led Makino into yet another room.

Tsukushi endured minutes of jabbing and poking before she was forced into a floor length gown. A beautiful golden gown by Versace. **(Pic in profile) **Tsukushi refused to step into the expensive gown at first but reluctantly she put it on, much to Tsukasa's delight.

Tsukasa had had a shower and his hair was left to its curly state. He dressed into a black Armani tuxedo. When they both were finished they headed to another room. Tsukushi scurried to Tsukasa in her gold stilettos, the dress was too long and she was having a hard time walking in it without stepping on the hem.

"Domyouji?" she asked softly. He looked at her…

"Yes?" It was obvious his tongue was still sore. Tsukushi put her hand on his cheek. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Are you ok?"

"Kiss me again and I will be," Tsukasa puckered his lips.

"You jerk!" Tsukushi gave him a soft playful push into the loveseat. He lowered his eyes and puckered his lips. Her heart melted and she couldn't resist the gorgeous puppy dog eyes. She lifted his chin up and gave him another peck.

Soon the doors opened and Nishida entered the room. He cleared his throat. Tsukushi and Tsukasa stopped poking each other and looked at the man.

"Yes?" Tsukasa asked, slightly slurring. He rose from the loveseat and brushed imaginary dust from his tux. Tsukushi stood up as well, next to Tsukasa and rested her elbow on Tsukasa's shoulder, using her hand from said arm to rest her head.

"Young master, are you drunk?" Nishida tilted his head to the side and frowned. The 'young master' copied.

"Nah, he hasn't had a drop of alcohol." Tsukushi shook her head. "I punched him; he bit his tongue, now it hurts."

"Why would you punch the young master?"

"He was being an idiot," Tsukushi muttered.

"What? I jus' thold you to shuth up!" The boy with the sore tongue shouted. Tsukushi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What you said earned you a punch, didn't it?"

"Ah! Stop arguing, everyone is waiting for you to come down."

**Hey guys what did you think? I would love it if you guys reviewed and put in your reviews some basic words in Japanese like what does the following mean?;**

**-Onee-san**

**-Nee-chan**

**-Chan**

**-San**

**-Baka**

**-Senpai**

**And what do you call a person like Domyouji's mum?**


	2. Nothing's Fair In Love And War

**Ok guys, thanks for the reviews and all those translations. Much appreciated. I hope you all like this chapter.**

Tsukushi groaned as she opened her eyes into slits. When she saw that she wasn't on a futon but in a big fluffy bed, full of blankets she bolted upright. It earned her a moment of dizziness. She sat still till her world stayed in the same place. Everything ached, her legs, her arms, her toes were crying out in pain after a night in such deadly stilettos. Her back creaked, her head was sore.

She looked around and found she was in a richly furnished room. Ahhhh one of the guest bedrooms in the mansion. She looked to her right and found the man she was engaged to sleeping on the bed, not in it, on it. Tsukushi blinked, confused for a moment why she was in the mansion after all the chaos. Soon it all came crashing onto her. She ran her hand through her long hair and combed the ends of her dark tresses.

She looked at Tsukasa and smiled, now knowing she was engaged to him, and would soon marry him. She leaned down back into the soft and comfy pillows. She rolled onto her right side and with her left hand played with Tsukasa's curly hair.

"Uwah you're so cute! Sleeping like a little baby," Tsukushi murmured. She soon noticed she was wearing a pair of satin pale pink pyjamas with darker pink stripes running along it.

"Makino," Tsukasa muttered, his eyes still shut. Tsukushi watched him as he stirred.

"Makino," he stated again, "Marry me will you baka?"

Tsukushi's eyes widened and her top lip twitched, as well as her nose. She bit her bottom lip and resisted the urge to smack him. So she decided to make him pay with a different approach. She slipped the covers off as quietly as she could and sat upright. Then she crawled over to Tsukasa and sat on top of his knees. She raised her right hand and with her index finger she poked at Tsukasa's face.

First on his nose, then his cheek, then hard on his forehead and she was about to poke his nose again but he had moved his head at the last second so the finger jabbed his eye. Tsukushi clapped her hands to her mouth as she said;

"Oops!" as Tsukasa clapped his hand over his eye.

"OW!" Tsukasa shouted. Tsukushi winced and bit her lip again. Domyouji's other eye snapped open. He sat up so quickly that Tsukushi nearly flew off. In the process both their heads clunked together.

"Ow!" shouted Tsukushi and Tsukasa in unison, both clutching their foreheads.

"What the 'duck'?" Tsukushi jerked her head back.

"Duck? Don't you mean hell? Duck is a bird. You know, quack, quack." Tsukushi tried to lighten the mood with stuffing her hands into her armpits and jutting her elbows back and forth. Domyouji rubbed his eye and forehead.

"What day is today? Kill Domyouji day?" He shouted at his fiancée, whilst she spluttered at him. She waved her hand over her face.

"Man, you have bad breath in the morning!" She moaned. Tsukasa removed his hands from his head and grabbed Tsukushi by the shoulders, gently might I add.

"Oh by the way, today is not 'Kill Domyouji Day,' it's in fact the day when you ask my father for my hand in marriage." Tsukushi smirked at Domyouji but the smile nearly faltered when she thought of what her parents would do. They would dance around the tiny space.

_Oh please don't make me ashamed of you guys! _Tsukushi begged inwardly. She dropped the smirk. Tsukasa put his hand on Makino's face and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Then he put a stray hair behind her ear.

"What a joy it is to have you here…trying to kill me at…" He checked his Rolex on his wrist. His eyes snapped to Makino's, wide with shock, "What the duck? At 8?"

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Man, today really is 'Kill Domyouji Day', fabulous." He muttered at himself. He threw himself back onto the bed.

"Eh?"

HYD

Rui sighed, as he looked out his window. The lawn looked blue, the sky seemed grey, and the trees looked sad, the gardener looked depressed as he pruned the juniper bushes. The whole world seemed bleak to Hanazawa Rui. How did everything look so sad and unhappy? Yesterday he was clinging on the last shred of hope he had, now it was gone. He was holding on the hopes that he would be with Makino Tsukushi in the future.

But when he was told that Tsukasa would propose, he felt that gas-like strand of hope floating away. He knew from then on that with them being married meant that he would not have a chance, not a teensy little chance.

He was downright depressed, that was for sure. Last night he left the celebration party early. He felt that he had no reason to stay, but when he wandered home at 10 and ventured to his bed, he found that he couldn't sleep. So he had stayed up all night, playing sad melodies on his beautiful violin.

He looked at his violin and bow morosely. Now it didn't look appetising. He felt that his heart was dying, suffering, struggling to beat. He felt that soon his heart would stop beating, and when it did, it would die, he would die. He welcomed the thought. What was the point of living if he was unlucky in love?

He sighed again and walked away from the window, not wishing to watch children playing merrily in the sandpit in the next house, or puppies bounding along the pavement. That kind of thing didn't approve his mood. If anything, it made it worse.

HYD

Makino Tsukushi looked at the front of her new company housing. It was slightly better than the one she lived in back then, with her own bedroom. This house was slightly bigger than before. She had her own room again, but she hadn't seen it yet.

She remembered when she had to live in a rickety old apartment with her brother. Domyouji moved into the next room and caused problems for her. She remembered when she listened through the wall, hoping he was there so she mewed like a kitten. She remembered when she and her brother thought that they were being robbed and was beating up the accused 'robber' when it turned out to be Tsukasa, she remembered the day when the floor collapsed, because Tsukasa did something inappropriate.

She giggled. Tsukasa looked over at her, puzzled at the random giggling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Heh, heh, remember when you moved into the room next to me and Susumu?" He looked into space thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah! Fond memories," He chuckled.

"Yes it was, come on, let's get this over with." She grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him to the house. She knocked on the door, and some fumbling could be heard. A soft _thunk_ sounded through the door, Tsukushi picked it out to be a cardboard box falling to the ground.

With another _thump _the door finally opened to reveal a woman with ruffled hair and flour on her cheek.

"Hey mama, what's going on?" She huffed.

"I was unpacking and was about to put a box away when you knocked. I dropped the box and Susumu tripped over it just then."

"Ah, ok, is Papa home?"

"He's at work; he started today, Tsukushi I need help with this." She nudged to the left and saw Tsukasa. Her eyes glittered with excitement. "Never mind! Come right in! Would you like a drink? Or some rice balls?"

"Mamaaaaa! Stop that, he's here to ask Papa for my hand in marriage." The mother looked from her daughter to her soon-to-be son in law.

"Oh…" She blushed, "Right then, come in, he won't be home until dinner time. Can you wait that long?" Tsukasa nodded. Tsukushi nodded as she grabbed Tsukasa's hand and led him through the doorway.

"So…where's my room?" Tsukushi asked her brother who was cleaning up the contents of a box lying broken on the tatami mats. Tsukushi smiled kindly at her brother and looked around. No mildew, no peeling paint or broken windows. It looked as if her family got the best company housing.

"Just there," Susumu pointed to a sliding door. This time Tsukushi didn't grab Tsukasa's hand. It was the other way around. Tsukasa opened the door and pulled Tsukushi in.

"Eh?" She asked her fiance.

"We have some time to pass before your papa comes home. What do you wanna do?" Tsukushi looked around in her bare bedroom and at the small number of boxes on the floor, and a futon in the corner.

"We can always unpack," She suggested. He nodded and in a second he was on the ground, sitting cross legged, opening up a box labelled 'crap'. He pulled out a newspaper ball then carefully took the paper off the mysterious item. It turned out to be a painted/stained glass jar.

"What an ugly thing," Tsukasa held it up to the light and peered through the cracks of the stains with a scowl on his face.

"Eh? I made that when I was little!" Tsukushi cried out. She stomped over to Tsukasa and kicked his thigh. But as she did so, Tsukasa released his hold on the glass jar and it flew into the air. As if in slow motion, the jar rose gracefully into a loop then it sped for the ground. Tsukushi gasped and lunged for the precious jar. She feared for the worst till someone clasped a hand around its body.

"What's so special about this thing?" Tsukasa asked, fingering the jar. Tsukushi snatched it away from him.

"If you made something yourself then you would understand!" She scolded at her fiance. She held the rainbow coloured jar close to her chest.

"Oh so that thing is more special than me?"

"As of this moment, yes!"

"Makino," He said softly. Tsukushi blinked rapidly. He patted on the ground in front of him to him. "Come over here."

She placed the glass jar on a surface and warily sat in front of Tsukasa, facing him. He placed his hand on hers and traced circles on it. He sat there, doing the same thing over and over for a few minutes.

"Makino," He began then paused.

"Hm?"

"I'm going back to New York in two days time."

"What?" Tsukushi gasped. "Why? You're leaving again? But you just proposed to me!"

"Hey! Be quiet. There's a reason why I'm going. I'm going over there to get the merger deal with Shigeru's family. Even though I now own the business, I still want the merger. I'll be back in a week or so. Before you even have the time to miss me."

"But…" Tsukasa placed a finger on Tsukushi's lips.

"Shh…just relax, I'll be back before you know it." Tsukushi pouted, looking down. He lifted her chin up and gave her a small kiss.

"Now, what do you say to spending as much of the next two days together?"

"I say, aye!" Tsukushi raised a fist into the air. They resumed unpacking the stuff. Little did Tsukushi and her family know that Tsukasa was going to repeat a gesture he had done once before.

HYD

Matsuoka Yuki squirted some lemon smelling liquid onto the glass surface and rubbed hard till it squeaked. She continued, sighing every few seconds, exhaling as loudly as she could. She was getting sick and tired of being hurt day after day. But what could she do? She was hopelessly in love with Nishikado Soujiroh. It was exhausting, trying to get him to like her. She wished she had her friend Tsukushi in the dango shop so she could talk to her.

Yuki so didn't want to talk to Okami-san. She was one weird lady full of tall stories. There was no chance she'd get anything straight from the owner of the shop. Yuki fingered her mobile phone in her pocket, feeling the need to talk to her best friend. She pulled the phone out and dialled the number. It was a slow day and she had nothing better to do.

Yuki was about to hang up after two rings but her best friend answered, sounding slightly annoyed.

(Tsukushi is in **bold, **Yuki is in _Italics_)

**Hey Yuki!**

_Hey…are you busy now?_

**No, well sorta, I'm unpacking my room. What the hell do you think you're doing Domyouji Tsukasa?! Get your hands off my underwear!**

Yuki flinched as she heard a punch landing on something solid.

**Sorry, Tsukasa's a pervert! Anyway, as I was saying, I'm unpacking, but if you like you can come and help.**

_I can't come, I have to work, but can we talk on the phone?_

**Yeah sure, what's wrong Yuki?**

_Nothing really, I'm just feeling a bit down. _

**Is it because of Soujiroh? What he did last night?**

Yuki flinched at the memory. It was yesterday when she had seen him in the midst of a dozen girls, he flirted with each and every one of them, and gave them kisses and hugs.

_Yeah_

**Yuki, if I was you, I'd get over him just like that and look for someone else. He doesn't know what he's missing. I hate seeing you like this. It really just isn't fair. **

_Hmm, you're right. I should just move on and stop wasting my time._

**Hey guess what?**

_What?_

**We're going to have the engagement party soon, in a month or so. But Tsukasa is going away for a week. **

_How come?_

**New York business, but while he's gone, let's have a sleepover. We will sort this out. What do you think?**

_Sure, that would be great, when is he going? _

**Day after tomorrow.**

_Sounds great! I'll see you then. I have to go, customers. _

**Ok, bye, bye. **

_Bye! _

**TSUKASA! WHAT THE HELL?!**

Yuki laughed. She hung up then closed her phone. What she said about customers wasn't true. She stared into her phone.

"Was that Tsukushi?" Yuki jumped up in fright, clutching the dirty rag and phone close to her heart. Standing in front of her was the guy she was in love with, Nishikado Soujiroh. Her heart started beating fast.

_Get over it, you fool! _Yuki's brain hissed at her heart.

"Yeah, that was just her."

"What is Tsukasa up to?"

"No idea," Yuki laughed dryly. Soujiroh frowned for a second then he shrugged it off. Yuki jammed her phone into her pocket and fixed her hold on the rag, then picking up the bottle of cleaner.

"So are you here to buy something?" Yuki put the rag onto the glass and sprayed again. She rubbed furiously. He frowned again.

"Well no, I wanted to say hi."

"Right hi, if you don't mind, I've got things to do." Yuki made the mistake of looking up and it made her heart skip a beat. She quickly averted her gaze to the people about to enter the shop.

"Gotta go, customers."

**Well, what do you think of Tsukushi's advice? Those who want Soujiroh x Yuki, do not panic. Do not despair, it will all change in the end. Anyhoo, review if you like it, and only if you like it...critiscim is alright, not too bad pls.**

Onii Chama

Kun

**Translations please... love you all thanks xoxoxo**


	3. Being In Love Makes You Glow

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, it's sorta a filler I guess but it includes scenes from the last episode of Hana Yori

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, it's sorta a filler I guess but it includes scenes from the last episode of Hana Yori Dango Returns. I don't own the scenes but I do own the bedroom and the boy, Mao Hiroshi.**

Tsukushi heard the front door close so she crossed the room and peeked outside her door. Her father was wiping his feet on the straw mat, dressed in a brand new suit and carrying a shiny black briefcase.

"Hey papa!" Susumu shouted out from the lounge room. Tsukushi stepped out from her room with Tsukasa towering behind her.

"Hey family!" Papa greeted tiredly. He turned to look at Tsukushi then at Tsukasa and his face brightened up.

"Domyouji-san, how are you?" He asked excitedly.

"Fine, thanks Makino-san."

"Papa, Tsukasa's here to ask you something…" Tsukushi gazed at her father, then to her fiance. Tsukasa looked a bit nervous. Tsukushi rolled her eyes and led them all to the lounge, and made them sit around the small table.

Papa sat on one end of the rectangular table and his wife sat next to him. Susumu sat between his mother and sister while Domyouji sat at the other end. Susumu and his mother bowed their heads for no particular reason.

Tsukasa opened and closed his mouth several times, eyes darting everywhere.

"Father…" Tsukasa began. Papa stared at Tsukasa with an eager expression plastered on his face. Tsukushi's mother and brother looked up and watched Tsukasa.

"Please marry me," Tsukasa managed to get out. Papa's face was now blank.

"It'll be my pleasure," He said simply, as if he had rehearsed this scene. Tsukushi smacked her fiance at the thigh.

"You're supposed to ask for his daughter!" Tsukushi scolded. Tsukasa jumped as if he had been startled awake.

"Did I blow it?" He cried out to Tsukushi.

"Huh?" Susumu asked, to no one apparently then he figured it out.

"You got it all wrong!" Tsukushi pouted, looking down. Tsukasa looked at each of the family members frantically. Tsukushi's mother started laughing, her shoulders racked with laugher. Susumu guffawed, rocking back and forth.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Papa chortled. Tsukasa looked worried.

"Why would you wanna marry my dad?" Tsukushi whined, still pouting. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry!" Tsukasa cried at his fiancée. He rubbed her back until it started shaking. She looked up, and Tsukasa was shocked to find her covering her mouth as she giggled.

"What the hell?" Tsukasa crossed his arms stubbornly and grinded his teeth. Tsukushi ceased her laughter and crooned at Tsukasa's furious frown.

"Japanese is so not your strongest point!" Tsukushi chuckled. The laughter quieted down.

"Now do it again, properly."

"What's the point? I'll stuff it up again!" Tsukasa pouted, his arms still crossed.

"Come on, I have complete faith in you," said Tsukushi, looking serious. He looked at her seriousness and uncrossed his arms. He turned to Tsukushi's father.

"May I have your daughter's 'he' in marriage?"

"Huh?" Four voices rang out. ('He' means fart in Japanese, it's supposed to be 'te') He looked at each of the family members again. They stared back at him, mouths agape.

"What?" He asked his fiancée.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Again…Ever." Tsukushi crossed her arms and looked away.

"What did I say this time?" Tsukasa cried out.

"'He' is 'kochou', you should have said 'te'" Tsukushi's mother said to Tsukasa. (Kochou flatulence)

"Huh?" He looked back to Tsukushi. "Sorry!"

She poked her tongue at him and snapped her head away. Tsukasa groaned.

"Father, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Tsukasa stated quickly, wanting Tsukushi's forgiveness as soon as possible.

"Yes you may," Papa said to his future son-in-law. Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi eagerly. Tsukushi threw her hands up in the air.

"My hand is fart. Fart in marriage, glad to know you think my hand smells like fart. What a 'makeinu'!" (Makeinu means loser by the way) Tsukushi muttered to herself.

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry, like you said my Japanese stinks!" Tsukushi turned back to Tsukasa, jaws clamped shut. Tsukasa wrapped his hands together and bowed.

"Please forgive me, please?" He peeked from his dark eyelashes.

HYD

Yuki laid in bed, a million thoughts racing each other in her mind. She couldn't sleep, it was so hard, and she was so confused. She regretted being so harsh to Soujiroh earlier that day. Oh right, yesterday. But he deserved it. Didn't he? Yuki tried thinking of ways to make it up him but gave up on that idea. What was the point of chasing a player? He was a player, full stop.

Yuki twisted under the blankets and turned to her sides, placing her hands underneath her head. She sighed again, for the thousandth time that day. Tsukushi-chan told her to move on. She should just move on, it seemed only the most sensible idea to do. It would be the answer to all her problems.

But even if she did move on, would she be able to be Soujiroh's friend? No, she didn't think so; it would be hard to move on if they remained friends. Well they weren't friends but more like acquaintances.

Even if she were to move on, with who? She really couldn't trust guys anymore, both of the guys she liked, or even loved were players. Maybe she should just give up on love. Would that work better? Should she just leave life like it is and give up on love?

Yuki groaned, sitting up. She put on a sweater then her thick cotton kimono over her pyjamas and walked out of her room. She found her slippers by her door and put them on after reaching the front door. She tip-toed out the door and walked outside, feeling the cool morning breeze blow at her. It was around 5am, and the sky was getting a bit lighter.

Yuki sat down on a park bench some ways away from her house, facing the park completed with swings, slides, monkey bars and seesaws. It looked creepy in the dark, the swings swaying back and forth softly and the seesaws made a creaking sound whenever the wind passed the springs.

Yuki sat up and strode over to one of the swings, digging up gravel behind her. She turned around and sat down on the swing. She shivered when her hand brushed the ice cold chains so she shook her kimono sleeves over her hands and held the chains with it. She pushed back and forth with her toes, making the swing squeak.

She really didn't know what to do, but she felt that if she gave up on love, then she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Yuki sat on the swing for what felt like hours, looking down at the gravel. But hours didn't pass, but mere minutes, the sun inching its way into the sky, ready to shed some light on Tokyo, Japan.

Yuki heard gravel crunching but took no notice of it. Then the swing beside her creaked with weight. Yuki looked up to spot a boy her age then she bowed her head again.

"You're not here to watch the sun-rise are you?" The boy asked a few minutes later, sounding a bit husky.

"No, are you?" Yuki asked, not taking her gaze off the bluish grey gravel.

"Sun-rise and sun-set, every day and night." Yuki looked up curiously.

"Why?"

"Because you never know if today's your last. It's best to enjoy everything as much you can. Cherry blossoms in full bloom, golden leaves in the fall, you know."

"Oh," Yuki couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, why are you here?" He asked Yuki.

"I couldn't sleep," Yuki looked at him in the dim lighting of the early morning sky. He had dark hair that was a bit long and covered his eyes. But from what she could make out, he had gorgeous features. Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

"I can see that, but why couldn't you sleep?"

"I'm too stressed out."

"That's not good, hey look." He pointed to the sun. Yuki looked up and watched it rise. They sat in silence until the sun filled the land with a warm but chilly golden light. Yuki turned to find the boy getting up.

"Well, I have to go, I'll see you sometime." He said to her and lifted up his hair from his forehead as he combed through it with his fingers. Yuki felt her heart swell when she saw his deep dark brown eyes.

"Hey, what did you say your name was?" he asked her as she got ready to get up. He threw out a hand for her to grab hold on.

"I didn't but its Matsuoka Yuki," She placed her hand on his and he pulled her up from the swing.

"Cool, mine's Mao Hiroshi, see you around Yuki-chan." With that he walked off in the opposite direction where Yuki came from. She hadn't seen him before. Yuki had lived at the same house her whole life and never saw him on the streets. Yuki stared at the space where he disappeared by the fence and sighed again.

Then she realised that she was still in her pyjamas and blushed when remembered he has seen her in her bed clothes. She started for her house. Yuki walked quickly to her place, not wishing to let anyone else see her in the kimono.

Then she saw a person on a motorbike slowing to a stop near her house. She recognised it to be Soujiroh. Yuki rushed over to him, clutching her sides, trying to keep herself warm. Soujiroh pulled off his helmet and placed it on the back of his bike.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked as she reached him after crossing the road. He jumped in fright. Yuki didn't feel sorry; in fact she didn't feel anything, only numbness.

"Yuki-chan! Where did you come from?"

"From the park, now why are you here?"

"Why were you at the park this early?"

"None of your business, why are you here?" Yuki crossed her arms.

"Um, you seemed upset yesterday, so I wanted to check if you were ok."

"At…" Yuki lifted one arm and pulled Soujiroh's hand where his watch was. "At 6:15 in the morning? How did you get my address?"

"Um, I had someone find out your address, Yuki-chan, are you sure you're ok?" Yuki let go of Soujiroh's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki said a bit quickly, blood rushing to her cheeks. She waved her hand as if she was batting a fly away. "Hey I've gotta work later so I should get some sleep, see you."

Yuki turned to walk away and took some steps.

"Sure, bye bye." Soujiroh called out. Yuki raised an arm and waved at him.

"Bye,"

HYD

Tsukushi woke up in yet another unfamiliar room, she hated waking up in places she didn't know. She gazed at her surroundings and found she was in her new room, in the company housing. It was just yesterday when she moved into her new room.

Suddenly there was a high pitched buzzing filling the room and Tsukushi jumped. She looked around, searching frantically for the gold phone so she lifted her pillow.

There was a clank and the phone stopped ringing. Tsukushi leaned over her futon and found the phone on the floor. She grabbed it and flipped open her phone. Tsukasa's name flashed across the screen and she quickly pressed '1' on speed dial and the call button. Tsukushi put the phone to her ear. It rang once before being answered.

"Tsukasa?" Tsukushi asked softly.

"Makino, why didn't you answer?"

"I couldn't find the phone, sorry."

"That doesn't matter, my awesome girl. I'm calling to make sure you don't forget our date today."

"Huh? Oh right, the square, 1 o'clock. Got it." Tsukushi muttered. She and Tsukasa talked for a minute more then she hung up, needing to take a bath and get ready. She looked at her alarm clock and shrieked; it was 20 to 11 now. Tsukushi stripped the blankets off her and ran to the bathroom. She turned on the water and set her phone by the basin.

An hour and 45 minutes later Tsukushi sped down the street to the train station. She reached the subway with 30 minutes to spare but it turned out the train was delayed and so another one was to come in 20 minutes. She knew for sure she would be late. And that Tsukasa would be pissed off.

Tsukushi tapped her foot impatiently and fervently wished for the train to be earlier. The train came at the time the timetable said it would and Tsukushi hopped on the train, finding a seat. She kept flicking her phone open and closed, panicking.

When the train finally reached the station she ran off the train and out of the station. She was 20 minutes late. Tsukushi ran from the train and darted through the streets, dodging passer-bys and crossing roads whenever safe. Another 5 minutes passed and Tsukushi paused in front of the square, panting as she watched Tsukasa pace around, looking furious.

"Oh, no!" Tsukushi whispered to herself. She skittered over to Tsukasa and bowed, looking scared. He glared at her.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tsukasa screamed.

"Sorry," Tsukushi ducked her head.

"Don't say sorry! How long are you going to make me wait here?!" Tsukasa shouted again. Tsukushi's head snapped back up, fury flashing in her eyes.

"But you don't have to be so mad!" Tsukushi shouted back at her fiance. Tsukasa scoffed.

"You're so annoying," he said as he turns to walk off. Tsukushi, without thinking grabbed hold of his peach coloured scarf and pulled. He stopped walking and nearly fell backwards, as he was being choked by his fiancée.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" He turned around to find Tsukushi holding his scarf.

"Huh?" Tsukushi smiled and grabbed the other end of his scarf and he looked at her with a puzzled expression. She pulled him closer and stood on her tip toes as she reached up to kiss him. They stood there in the middle of the square, kissing like any other normal teenage couples do. Then they parted in a minute.

"Do you think that's going to let you off for being late?"

"Hey! You called my hand fart yesterday! Who be you to tell me off?!" Tsukushi shouted in his face.

"Gah, you're so annoying!" Tsukasa moaned.

"I'm annoying? Well at least I'm not dumb!" Tsukushi snapped.

"I hate you!"

"Well I hate you too!" Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi in closer with her jacket and crashed his lips with hers. Tsukushi put her arm on the back of his neck. They were putting the energy from their new-found anger to good use.

"I don't hate you," Tsukasa muttered when they parted for air.

"Me either…" Tsukushi reached up to kiss him again.

"I love you…" Tsukasa whispered.

"Same…" Tsukushi smiled again.

**Awwwwwww how sweet! Yuki meets a new guy, he sounds sweet doesn't he? Hey, there's going to be a lot of problems in later chapters for both Yuki and Tsukasa and Tsukushi. I'm not saying what it is…heh heh. I got the translations from a site.**

**Hey guys, i wanted to know, in the jdrama, what month is it...i have no idea of the months in Japan, like in here we start skool in Feb, and finish Dec. In the US, it's start in Sept and end in sept...thanks, much appreciated.**

**As for the fart thing, this is what happened**

**I was looking for a way to change the word 'hand' and found that it was 'te' then I'm like 'lets change it to 'he' and when I checked 'he' I couldn't stop laughing. It just came up with fart.**

**Please review…I only got 2 the last chapter. No reviews discourage me from updating more chapters and I wanna continue this one so please help me. **


	4. A Date, a Ring and a Sunset

Tsukushi yawned and stretched her arms

**Hey guys (as if) and dolls! Welcome to my 4****th**** chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter. This chapter is best enjoyed with some chocolates and a bit of hugging. XD. Sorry this was updated late…I had a battle in my head, plus I was sooooo busy having started the school term. **

Tsukushi yawned and stretched her arms. It was such a tiring day. Domyouji Tsukasa was really a baka. He took her all over Tokyo, and for what? Shopping? Why? No idea!

Alright Tsukushi knew why he took her shopping…no wait she didn't but she guessed it was because he wanted what was best for her. She refused whatever he offered but he wasn't having a no for an answer so brought whatever he liked for her. Tsukushi did pick one thing that she liked, a packet of DIY charm bracelet kit which she paid for, not wanting him to know. She wanted to make something for Tsukasa.

At the end of the date, at 8:30 at night, they stopped at a café and ordered hot beverages.

At around 9, Tsukushi went into the bathroom and Tsukasa placed a red velvet covered box next to Tsukushi's first time Espresso. He hoped that Tsukushi would accept the gift. After all, it was a big fat diamond ring, 8 carat platinum square cut by Harry Winston.

He waited there, his now lukewarm coffee sitting there, a murky brownish liquid. He brought his hands together and twiddled his thumbs until the love of his life finally came back to the table. She sat down, looking at Tsukasa and was about to take a sip of the strong Italian coffee waiting for her when she noticed Tsukasa looked edgy, almost excited.

"What's the matter?" Tsukushi asked, feeling a bit freaked out. She looked down at her espresso but instead something else caught her eye. A red velvet covered box. Tsukushi's heart rammed against her ribs.

"Eh?!" She shrieked out loud. She looked straight back up at Tsukasa, "huh?"

"Come on, you're making me impatient. Open it up!" He drawled, sounding like a selfish kid. Tsukushi fingered the box, not wanting to open the thing. It probably cost a thousand million yen or something.

"What's this?"

"Oh come on! You know what it is!" Tsukushi clamped her mouth shut. She put a thumb on the top lid and the other thumb on the bottom lid of the box and with her fingers supporting the box; she opened it to reveal a huge diamond the size of a walnut!

"Ah!? I'm not going to accept that!" Tsukushi shrieked at Tsukasa, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You have to," Tsukasa grinned, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

"Why such a big one?" Tsukushi blinked.

"It shows the whole world how much I love you."

"You can do the same with a smaller one!"

"But I don't wanna give you a small one, Makino accept it please."

"Baka," Tsukushi muttered as she glared at Tsukasa. First the necklace and now this. And the furniture he brought for her family ages ago. AND the clothes today. "Fine, just this once,"

"Yay! Gimme it, I wanna put it on."

"Eh?" Tsukasa plucked the box out of Tsukushi's hand and took the ring out of it. Tsukushi hid her hands under the table.

"Can I have your hand please?" Tsukasa asked, his outstretched hand waiting for her slender one. Tsukushi didn't say anything.

"Come on…what's the matter?"

"It's too expensive. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Haven't we had this conversation a hundreds times today? It's because I love you. Now give me your hand." He wriggled his fingers; making the gesture that he wanted her hand. Tsukushi looked around to find people, waiters and customers alike, watching them with hunger and excitement.

Tsukushi hesitantly brought her left hand to the table and placed it. She could picture her family's reactions.

"_AHHH!" Tsukushi's mum._

"_She hit the jackpot!" Susumu._

"_Just seeing you with the ring, it brings tears to my eyes!" a bawling papa._

This is what they're gonna say once they see the big diamond. What a loving family.

Tsukasa slid the ring into Tsukushi's finger once she had put her hand on his own. She had to admit, it did look beautiful, but rather heavy somehow. This sealed their engagement. A huge round of applause and cheers suddenly rose as the customers stood up and clapped their hands. Tsukushi blushed deeply and sunk low into her seat. She so didn't want to be the centre of attention. A couple lights flashed and Tsukushi couldn't see.

"Unbelievable!"

"Don't you dare lose it or I'll kill you."

Later on that night, after arriving home Tsukushi resisted the urge to take the ring off, because it simply felt so odd on her usually bare hands. It was when Tsukushi fingered her ring in the lounge that her parents noticed it.

"EH?!" Their voices rang out and their eyes bulged out of their eye sockets.

"A bit louder and you can wake up the whole of Japan. And probably China." Tsukushi muttered.

"What's going on?" Susumu asked as he stepped out from his room. When he saw the object of attention, he asked again, this time to Tsukushi.

"What's going on?"

"Your sister has something brand new!" Tsukushi's mother cried out, cradling Tsukushi's hand with utmost care. Susumu stumbled over and looked into his mother's hand. His eyes started to bulge.

"Is that a real diamond?"

"Looks like it, Domyouji wouldn't have given her a glass one would he?" said Mama.

"Mama!"

"Just seeing you with the ring on your finger, it makes me so proud." Papa pulled off his glasses and started bawling.

Susumu started dancing.

"Ah, you hit the jackpot, you hit the jackpot, you hit the – oof!" A cushion hit his face and made him stumble. Tsukushi placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmpf, what kind of family do I have?" Tsukushi stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

HYD

Yuki's eyes snapped open as a shrill ringing filled her ears. She sat up straight and looked over the alarm clock. The digital numbers glowed 5:15am. That explained why it was dark.

Yuki got out of bed and stretched as she yawned, then she changed from her pyjamas to an outfit she had specifically prepared for this event last night. She was going to see Hiroshi again. She had felt some kind of attraction to him when she met him yesterday.

She took one final look at herself in the small mirror she had and nodded appreciatively at herself. She was wearing a pair of jeans tucked into her ugg boots, a long sleeved shirt with Hello Kitty printed on the front. Over it she had her jacket.

Yuki walked out of the house a few minutes later, after making coffee and putting it in a thermos. She held the warm thermos close to her, trying to keep herself warm. She stiffly walked to the park, her breath rising in clouds of mist. She shivered and hurried her pace,

Finally she got there and sat down on the swing, same one she had used yesterday. Yuki watched out for Hiroshi, taking sips from the super hot thermos. Minutes later, after three dog walkers and a couple of women in lycra jogging along, Yuki made up her mind to go back home after her heart sank for the 10th time that morning. Just as Yuki walked out of the park, she heard someone calling her name.

"Yuki-chan?" Yuki turned around to find Hiroshi jogging up to her.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Yuki felt her heart swell.

"Um, huh," Yuki gave a nervous chuckle, then she turned away, blushing. "I'm here to watch the sunrise."

"But you're leaving before 6. By any chance, you're here to see me?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it; I kinda wanted to see you too."

"Um, why?"

"Well aren't you a curious one?" Hiroshi smirked at her, his eyes glinting with humour. "Well, I was kinda hoping to ask you out."

Yuki blinked twice before answering.

"Eh?" Yuki's gaze connected to Hiroshi's and Yuki could find herself getting weak when she stared into his dark eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" Yuki sighed, dreamily, and then shook her head rapidly.

"Um…I guess so…"

"Cool, can you put your number in this?" He handed her his phone and she put her name and number into the phone. She didn't know why she was giving her number to him out of the blue. It was like he had cast a spell onto her and controlled her actions. Yuki bit the inside of her lip.

"Um…" Yuki struggled to think of something to say.

"Are you still interested in watching the sunrise?" He asked.

"I guess so." Yuki smiled.

HYD

What was wrong with Yuki? She was usually fawning all over him, following his every move and giving him love-sick puppy dog looks. It was annoying alright but it made him feel appreciated.

He knew she loved him, or so he thought so. But he didn't love her back because he just wasn't interested. He was more interested in having one night stands with girls who were so beautiful.

He was in love once, and because of his stupidity he screwed it up. He cannot change the past, but the future can be changed. His decision was that he would not love another person ever again.

But love was not the only reason why he was worried; it was just a small part of his issue. Why did Yuki seem so bitter the last two days? What did he do to make her angry at him somehow? It didn't seem like Yuki to stop being so lovesick and start acting like a stranger, or an enemy in fact.

She seemed frustrated when he went to see her at the dango shop two days ago. He was so confused when she didn't start off the conversation with 'Nishikado-san!' or the fact she didn't try to make him stay when he left because she had told him to do so.

What was stranger was that when he visited her yesterday morning, he had to admit, he was an idiot to go and see Yuki at 6 in the morning, but he worried so much that he had to find out what was going on.

She seemed jumpy when she saw him, but also furious because he was there, as if he had dampened her spirits. What was she doing in the park so early in the morning? Usually girls who were in love with him would usually fawn over the fact that he, the super gorgeous player of the F4, was worried about them.

She practically told him to fk off. Well she didn't say it, but her body movements definitely showed it.

He missed Yuki's smile, how it would make his day seem a bit better. Now, with her frustration and annoyance emitting from every pore, he felt himself feeling a bit hurt and depressed. What was wrong with him?

Soujiroh smiled at the dozen girls giggling near him. Some of them were beautiful but somehow he was not in his game then. He continued his brisk walk through a park in Japan. Something wasn't right, that was for sure. He had to find out what was bugging Yuki, for he felt that if she didn't smile at him again, his mind would be troubled for a while.

**Hey guys, how did you like it? I'm so sorry it's short but I didn't want to make you all wait; besides I wanted to start off another chapter… oh and guess what, after this fanfic is done I will be writing an American version of the Hana Yori Dango drama, this time labelled as Boys Over Flowers. I'm going to be making up a whole list of cast after the people in the Japanese show and the manga series.**

**I'm gunna write the names and cast down here, tell me who I missed, thanks. I need help filling in the blanks. Also tell me what you think about the cast, suggestions are welcome.**

**Makino Tsukushi **

**Domyouji Tsukasa Joe Jonas**

**Hanazawa Rui Alex Pettyfer**

**Mimasaka Akira Jeremy Stumpter**

**Nishikado Soujiroh Taylor Lautner**

**Sanjou Sakurako Miley Cyrus**

**Matsuoka Yuki Anna Sophia Robb**

**Nouveau Riche Kazuya Cody Linely**

**Todo Shizuka Hilary Duff **

**Domyouji Tsubaki Rachel Bilson**

**Domyouji Kaede Helena Bonham Carter**

**Okahawra Shigeru Emily Osment**

**The three bullies Vanessa Hudgens, Aly and AJ Michalka (Aly and AJ are sisters in the 'show')**

**Makino Papa **

**Makino Mama **

**Oribe Junpei **

**Umi-chan (what's her last name??) **

**Of course all the characters will have American and English names since it's an American version XD. **

**Tell me what you think….much love xoxo…oh and can someone give me the currency in Japan please…just compare the yen to everyday items like toilet paper, mechanical pencils, a normal car, books… thanks much love…**


	5. Giggles, Sleepovers, Perverts

Yuki sighed happily ages after the sun had come up, ages after she arrived home to get changed yet again for work, after she a

**Hiya guys, sorry it took so long and I'm so sorry it's so short. I have temporary writer's block and I needed to start off a new chapter. Oh and this chapter is mostly Yuki, sorry to all those Domyouji and Makino fans…You can bet on the fact that the next chapter will be all about the golden couple.**

Yuki sighed happily ages after the sun had come up, ages after she arrived home to get changed yet again for work, after she arrived at the confectionery shop. She sighed happily because she felt like she was in love all over again, this time with someone who liked her too. She sighed because just as the sun started beating down at her and Hiroshi and the park, Hiroshi gave her a goodbye kiss. Not on the lips, but on the cheek which made her blush deeply and look down.

She touched her cheek softly with her hand. She felt warm at the area where he placed his lips. How sad it was to see him go home, she felt immensely lonely once he disappeared around the corner.

Yuki sighed again, blushing as she remembered the way he kissed her. She smiled at herself as she put on the apron. How she wished she could see him that night at sunset. But that wasn't possible. She was sleeping over at Tsukushi's house. Who was late for work by the way...

Yuki straightened her apron and kimono then she stepped to the counter, about to busy herself with bags of sweets when she spotted a huffing black haired girl outside the doors, hand on the wall as she bent over. Yuki gasped and raced over to the girl.

"Tsukushi what happened?" The girl blinked and panted several times before answering.

"Huh, heek! I had to run because a dog was chasing me. A rottie by the looks of it."

"A dog chased you?" Yuki watched her best friend.

"Yup,"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I was walking by then suddenly I heard some barking and I looked back and it was chasing me full on. I had to bolt and I went all over the place, trying to get it off my tail…hold on…Ooops!" Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"I just realised I have some meat in my bag, in a sandwich."

"You do? Gee, explains the dog trying to maul you."

"Yeh," Tsukushi chuckled to herself. She straightened her posture and walked into the shop with Yuki. Tsukushi walked into the staff room and changed into her uniform then walked to the counter. She unfolded her apron in front of Yuki and a bright light flashed across the room. Yuki yelped in surprise. Tsukushi clutched the material, feeling spooked somehow.

"Eh?" Tsukushi blinked.

"What's that?" Yuki pointed to her hand. Tsukushi looked at her hand to find the ring with the huge diamond. Tsukushi tried to hide the ring by stuffing her hand into her pocket.

"Oh, that, it's just a ring, that's all." Tsukushi replied meekly as Yuki strode over to her and yanked Tsukushi's wrist out of the pocket. Yuki gaped at the sparkly ring, speechless.

"What are you doing there, loitering around while there are customers waiting to be served?!" a voice yapped at them, and a woman appeared from the storage, wearing a cream coloured kimono with embroidered cherry blossoms, and a rose pink obi.

"Okami-san, sorry about that." Tsukushi yanked her hand out off Yuki's grasp and stuffed it into the pocket again.

"What was that?"

'_Not again…'_Tsukushi's mind groaned, as she whined silently, then she pulled her hand out slowly and stretched it out. Okami-san hurried over and beamed as she looked closely into the ring.

"Ah! That's huge!" exclaimed the boss.

"I know, obvious of Domyouji to get her a huge one." Yuki chuckled. Tsukushi felt a hand on her shoulder and found strangers craving to look at the precious stone.

An hour later the customers had all gone and Tsukushi felt exhausted. Okami-san was out, shopping for food. So the best friends had the shop to themselves. Tsukushi wanted to get out of the limelight so she decided to change the subject.

"Yuki, have you thought about what I said a few days ago?"

"Yes," Yuki's face split in half with a big grin that made her eyes glitter as her cheeks went rec. Tsukushi took this as a new subject and decided to poke at it.

"What's wrong? Why are you beaming like that?"

"Nothing…" Yuki started to giggle softly.

"Yuki……"

"Ok, ok I met someone."

"Oh! Really? Who?"

HYD

'_What? She met someone?" _Soujiroh asked himself as he pressed his ear through a vent in the wall behind the shop.

"His name is Hiroshi, and he's sooooo adorable. He asked me out this morning." Soujiroh heard some giggling which he picked to be both the girls.

"Serious? Where?" Tsukushi from the likes of it asked eagerly.

"At the park near my house, I met him a few days ago. You know how I was so down?" A pause. "Yeah well, I couldn't sleep that time so I went to the park at 5am and sat down on the swings."

'_The park…oh wait that was when I went to visit her. Why was she down?" _

"Ah and you met him there?"

"Yes, he's so sweet. He's a huge romantic, I could tell because he told me he always watched the sunrise and sunset. The sound of it just makes him sooooo passionate, doesn't it?" Yuki gushed.

'_So, that means Yuki's over me, right? But why do I feel disappointed? He does sound like a romantic, that's good enough for her. I'm happy…eh?'_

"What are you doing there?" Okami-san asked softly. Soujiroh jumped up and twisted around. Okami pressed her ear to the vent and heard the girls talking about a guy.

"Were you just…oh no you didn't! PERVERT!" Okami screamed and pointed at Soujiroh. Yuki and Tsukushi appeared from the back door and Soujiroh felt trapped.

"Nishikado-san!? What are you doing here?" a surprised Yuki asked. Soujiroh felt his heart beating a bit faster.

"Um…nothing, I was passing by." Tsukushi nodded once, as if she was nodding of to sleep.

"Oh, but why are you at the back of the shop? And why did Okami-san scream?" said Tsukushi.

"Um…" Soujiroh was in deep dog poop now, that was for sure. He looked over to the boss.

"I thought he was someone else, because he was in that shadows!" Okami piped up once she noticed Soujiroh's helpless state. Tsukushi and Yuki glanced at each other and mentally shrugged their shoulders.

"Fair enough, come right in," said Yuki as she waved her hands to the door. Soujiroh bowed and stepped into the threshold.

HYD

Tsukushi giggled as she hung up on her phone. Domyouji Tsukasa was back in New York again, because he had to seal the deal with the merger. He would come back in a week or so, he promised he would be back within two weeks.

Tsukushi hurried back inside and went into her room whereas Yuki was pressing buttons on her phone. She seemed to glow with happiness as she closed her phone shut. Tsukushi leaned into the doorframe, smiling as she watched her best friend floating on cloud 9.

Knowing Yuki now had a guy she liked who liked her back, made Tsukushi happy, especially a guy who sounded so sweet, like his name. She wanted to meet him soon, to make sure he was worthy of her best friend. She was just happy that Yuki was moving on from Soujiroh. Yuki wasn't in love with him, she was convinced of that, she was lusting after him, or probably adoring him, like with Hanazawa Rui and Todo Shizuka.

Tsukushi walked over to Yuki and sat down beside her on the camper bed. Yuki looked up from the phone and stared dreamily into space. Tsukushi gave her a soft nudge.

"Come on, little miss princess in love, tell me what lover boy's like." Tsukushi joked and grinned at her best friend. Yuki sighed and launched into a full mode description of Hiroshi. Tsukushi asked questions after every sentence, gasped and awed at the right places. She was so happy for Yuki.

At the end of Yuki's rant, an expected question woke Tsukushi up from her day dream of watching Yuki and a faceless guy walking hand in hand through a park.

"You know, Tsukushi, you still haven't shown me the clothes Domyouji-san gave you yesterday."

"Ah yes, I haven't, you're right!" Tsukushi jumped up and pulled out several bags from her wardrobe. 'Prada', 'Abercrombie & Fitch', 'Chanel' and 'Dolce and Gabbana' screamed out from the bags.

"Ah? He even got you jewellery?" Yuki peered into one of the smaller bags. In it had a few boxes of different sizes and shapes. Tsukushi opened up some of the larger bags and pulled out clothing from Abercrombie & Fitch. A parka with fur around the hoodie, a dark blue and white plaid camisole, a few jeans, shirts with paisley designs on them, flowers, patterns, all that jazz.

**So sorry it's so short, really, really sorry. I beg you, forgive me! Oh and please do review. I'd like about 5 this time, 3 does work, but a bit more encouragement and I'll make a whole lot longer chapter next with 3500 words if possible. So 5 reviews or so, and you get that…besides a lotta stuff happens next. **


	6. Broken Glass

**Chapter 6 up now…finally…I wanna hurry up and get to the first climax…I don't think this is it though. **

Tsukasa felt like smiling so much, but he was afraid people would think he was a baka, so he didn't. He was a business man, for goodness sake. With the merger deal sealed and signed, he was able to go back home early. Tsukasa was excited about this. His awesome girl would be there, waiting for him with tears in her eyes.

Tsukasa crossed the road and bumped into a few people and muttered apologies in English. He finally reached the other end and found a hot dog stand. He suddenly felt hungry so he went over to the stand and ordered a hot dog. But then once he got the hot dog, he felt extremely guilty. This was the same place where he saw Tsukushi in New York. That day was really hard for him.

Tsukasa walked some ways around the block and dumped the hot dog into a bin. To shake off the guilt he decided to call the love of his life. He checked his watch and groaned, it was early morning back in Japan. But he shrugged and pressed speed dial. A few rings later, Tsukushi murmured with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, my awesome girl!" Tsukasa bragged.

"Tsukasa, you woke me up!" Tsukushi moaned softly.

"So? Shouldn't you be happy I'm on the phone with you?"

"Of course not! Great, you woke Yuki up; you currently hold the record for the serial wake up call."

"Fine, then, if you're not going to appreciate me, then I won't come back home anymore…" Tsukasa lied.

"What? No, you have to come home!" Tsukushi cried into the phone. "Sorry Yuki!"

"Ha, ha gotcha," Tsukasa teased.

"Hmpf," The phone clicked. She hung up on him. Tsukasa stood there in the middle of the street, staring dumbfounded into the phone. Seconds later it started ringing and Tsukasa answered.

"Domyouji Tsukasa speaking…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tsukushi's voice came out of the phone.

"Ah, it's you!" Tsukasa said happily.

"Yeah it is, I couldn't bear to go back to sleep after I've hung up on you. Now I'm going back to sleep, love you."

"Aw," Tsukasa moaned.

"Shh, I need my sleep, I'm working today."

"Why are you still working?"

"Because I want to look after myself, and my family."

"But you're with me now, quit the job, I'll give everything you want."

"No, but thanks though. I'd better go now, bye, bye!"

"Bye awesome girl," Tsukasa pouted. She was so dang stubborn. Well she ain't going to get away with it. Tsukasa dialled another number and chatted through it to a stranger then he called for a limousine.

HYD

Tsukushi yawned after hanging up on her fiancé for the second time in minutes. She stretched and checked her clock.

2:14am…great…

Tsukushi laid her head back into the pillow and covered herself with her doona.

"Sorry Yuki," Tsukushi murmured. Yuki twisted around to face Tsukushi.

"It's ok, was that Tsukasa?" Tsukushi nodded then mentally kicked herself. It was pitch black, Yuki wouldn't be able to see her face.

"Yeah, it was. He's a baka, hehe."

"How so?" Yuki asked softly.

"Two reasons, one: he rang me at quarter past 2 in the morning, and two, he wants me to quit working. I'm not going to quit."

…

"Yuki?" Tsukushi asked. She leaned forward carefully. Through the darkness there was no movement coming from Yuki, but rather steady breathing. Tsukushi shook her head and smirked then she slid back into her covers and went back to sleep.

At 8am the girls woke up within minutes of each other and stumbled to the kitchen where Tsukushi's family were seated around the small table, eating breakfast. Tsukushi and Yuki seated themselves next to Tsukushi's parents and ate eggs, squid etc. They made small talk and once finished they each went to the bathroom and got ready for work.

That night after work, Tsukushi went over to Yuki's house, just in time before dinner. They ate and dressed in warm clothes so they could go and see Hiroshi at the park before sunset. Yuki had asked him through the phone earlier in the day, and he agreed.

The next day after finishing at work early, Yuki and Tsukushi parted with hugs and smiles. Tsukushi skipped to her house, feeling very happy, excited for no reason. It was as if something great was to be expected. Tsukushi couldn't wait to find out so she hurried home.

When she arrived she stopped abruptly and her happy mood was drained out in an instant. The house was sealed off with yellow tape around it and her family were standing outside, holding their belongings, looking very surprised indeed. There were strangers in fluroscent yellow vests and helmets inspecting the housing. There was also a moving van parked alongside the house.

Tsukushi gasped and ran to her family. She searched their faces anxiously as they watched the construction workers. They didn't look upset, but surprised and happy.

"Mama! Papa! What's going on?" Tsukushi shook their arms and their belongings clattered to the ground.

"Nothing's wrong. Turns out someone else brought the building and they're doing renovations with it."

"What? Who?" Tsukushi shrieked. Why were her parents happy about this? It just didn't seem right.

"Look over there," Tsukushi's brother pointed. Tsukushi followed the direction and walked behind the moving van. Suddenly a curly haired man came into view.

"Domyouji?" Tsukushi asked loudly. The person turned around and beamed as he saw Tsukushi. Tsukushi felt herself smiling. So this was why she was in high spirits that day. Tsukushi ran the last few meters and flew into his arms.

"Wow, if this is the response I get from going away, then I'll do it more often." Tsukasa joked.

"No you won't!" Tsukushi let go and punched Tsukasa in the arm. Tsukasa pouted and rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Ringing me up at 2 in the morning!" Tsukushi scolded then she remembered the reason she was there. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, I bought the house for your family and now I'm getting it renovated." Tsukasa smiled smugly at his fiancée.

"Eh? Why? Where will they stay? What are you? A baka?"

"I'm doing it because I love you. And your family will be staying at my place. And I'm not a baka." Tsukasa grinned a smile that made Tsukushi's heart flutter.

"Your place? You really are a baka!" Tsukushi screamed angrily. Tsukasa's mother had just accepted their engagement and now her family was moving into the mansion her fiance lived in. This meant that she would be under the same shelter as him yet again.

"Why am I a baka? What's wrong with your family staying at my place until the renovations are done?"

"How long will that be?"

"A few months at the least." Tsukasa shrugged. Tsukushi snarled.

"A few months, oh ok…yeah that's fine, ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No,"

"Yes you are; we're not accepting this!"

"Yes you are, your parents already accepted, so too bad." Tsukasa poked his tongue out at her.

"Hey, have I told you how much I missed you while I was in New York?"

"No, when is my family moving in?"

"I missed you a lot, though it was only two days. Your family's moving in today. There are rooms ready for them and you. All your stuff is being packed into the truck."

"So quick!" Tsukushi half moaned and half cried at the same time.

Hours later, in the dining room of the Domyouji mansion, Tsukushi ate her food dully as she sat next to Tsukasa, who was grinning as he ate the medium rare steak on his plate. Tsukushi's mother, father and brother hadn't even gone through one quarter of the meal, since they were too busy admiring the place and gasping at incredibly expensive things like the highly polished silver culinary tools and the crystal glasses.

Later on in the evening, Tsukushi showed her family around the huge mansion and showed them their luxurious bedrooms they would be staying in for the time being. Susumu had his own bedroom complete with a plasma screen TV that took up half the wall of the huge bedroom. There was also a plush bed full of cushions and fluffy quilts. Tsukushi noticed the vast number of video games under the plasma screen.

Tsukushi bade goodnight to Susumu as she walked out with her parents to show them their room. She knew a part of the huge mansion off the back of her own hand, since she was a maid here for a while.

She opened a door and showed the bedroom to her parents. The parents looked like they had won the lottery. Mama and Papa cheered and hugged each other as they jumped. Tsukushi hissed at them and told them to shut up then she pushed them both into the room.

They gawked at various things in the room and the balcony laden with fairy lights. They, Mama and Papa, looked like they had died and gone to rich people heaven. Tsukushi said good night and walked out of the room, suddenly feeling very tired. She walked along the long hallways and found Tsukasa in his bedroom.

"So, where's my room?" Tsukushi asked as she wandered around his room. Tsukasa turned to face her then he grinned around the room.

"No…" Tsukushi said, breathless. Tsukasa nodded.

"No way! No! I want my own room!" Tsukushi begged.

"Come on! We're going to get married soon, what's wrong with living together?" Tsukushi paused to think of something to say.

"You'd better not do anything weird!" Tsukushi commanded.

"Oh come on! I'm a man, you're a woman," Tsukasa neared Tsukushi with outstretched arms. Tsukushi turned around and raced to the door. She turned the handle and found it was locked. Tsukushi screamed and banged on the door.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and there was a click coming from the lock and the door opened. Tsukushi fell forward, face first to the ground then she sprang up and raced down the hallways. She could hear another set of running footsteps behind her, getting louder by the second.

"Help me! Help!" Tsukushi screamed and she dashed around the corner of the hallways. She skidded on the tiles in her work shoes then she regained her posture. She ran ahead. She looked over her shoulder and found Tsukasa gaining on her. Tsukushi whimpered and pushed herself faster.

"TSUKUSHI! STOP!" Tsukasa called out. Tsukushi looked back and without knowing it, she collided with a glass wall. The glass shattered as she thudded to the ground, cracking a few of the tiles.

"TSUKUSHI!" Tsukasa was panicking now, racing over to Tsukushi. He crouched down next to her and checked her wounds. There were a few cuts on her arms and her clothes were cut through, a few pinpricks of blood seeping through. There was a small gash on Tsukushi's cheek. There were running feet echoing through the hallway and all of Tsukushi's family appeared, panting and worried.

A few maids had entered the scene as well as a butler. Tsukushi tried to sit up but something was embedded in her leg and she winced in pain.

"Oooh, what happened?" Tsukushi touched her cheek and warm liquid wetted her fingers. Tsukushi pulled away her hand and found dark red blood staining her hand.

"You ran into the glass wall. How could you have forgotten it was there? You've washed it hundreds of times while you worked here."

"It's not my fault I didn't see it. I was running away from you, and it's made of glass, I didn't see it." Tsukushi inspected her leg and her stomach lurched when she saw a small shard of glass stuck into her leg.

"I was joking back then, you know that."

"No you weren't" Tsukushi snapped weakly. Tsukushi passed out from the nausea overwhelming her. Seconds later sirens could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Tsukushi, wake up! The ambulance is here, it will be ok." Tsukasa inspected the wounds again, some of them had clotted up and weren't bleeding anymore but a lot were still bleeding like her leg and her cheek.

The next day Tsukushi woke up feeling groggy. She looked around and found she was in the hospital. How she hated hospitals. She looked at her hand and found a drip inserted on the back of her hand. She figured it to be morphine. That explained the groggy feeling.

_What happened? _Tsukushi racked her brain for some recollection of the previous night. All she remembered was running away from Tsukasa, and crashing into something. _Ah! The glass wall!_

Tsukushi looked at her arm as she tried to sit up. She managed it but her leg jabbed with pain. She gave a short gasp as she tried to twist around. Suddenly the door opened and in filed Mama, Papa, Susumu, Rui, Soujiroh, Akira, Yuki, Hiroshi for some reason, and finally Tsukasa, looking sheepish.

"That's a lot of people in here…" She glanced at Tsukasa's guilty expression. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You passed out when you ran into the glass and the ambulance people took you here and into the operating room. They had to take the glass shards out. You had to get 6 stitches on your leg, and there are 2 stitches on your cheek." Tsukushi's mother told her. Tsukasa went red in the face.

Tsukushi scanned the faces of all her visitors. Soujiroh stiffened when he saw Yuki. Hiroshi seemed nervous and Tsukushi suspected it to be the hospital. Maybe he lost someone in a hospital, someone he loved, like a grandmother or something. Hiroshi shifted his weight and muttered.

"I'm going to get something to drink, does anyone want anything?" Hiroshi offered. When everyone shook their head Hiroshi started to step out but was stopped by Yuki.

"I'll go with you,"

"No, that's okay; I know my way around here. I'll be back in a jiffy." Hiroshi seemed slightly jumpy but he grinned at his girlfriend and touched her shoulder softly then turned on his heels. He sauntered out of the doors and turned left.

**Ok, ok, ok, ok I know it sucks and I know its not as long as I'd said it would be, but I haven't updated in weeks and I didn't want to deprive you all with juicy actions so yeah.**

**PS. I love reviews so I'd like about 4-5 today if that's fine with you.**


	7. Happy In Love, or Unlucky

**Ok well, chapter 7 is up. I hope you guys are all happy about this because I wasn't sure if I was going to update at all what with all the exams coming up. I was lucky to have finished the Rui scene ages ago because I wanted to make sure I didn't forget what I'd imagined. **

Tsukushi got out of the limousine reluctantly, not wanting to enter the mansion after what had happened the previous night. It made her feel embarrassed and nervous just thinking of the blood and the glass embedded in her leg.

At the hospital while Tsukushi was surrounded by friends and family a nurse came in with a scowl and told them all to leave except family. When Hiroshi stood up to leave a flicker of recognition crossed the nurse's face but it was gone before Tsukushi had the time to properly decipher it. Everyone said good bye and good luck before they left and Hiroshi's mood jumped from anxious to extremely happy. It made Tsukushi's feelings hurt.

A while later Tsukushi's family left to catch up on some sleep as they had been up for more than 24 hours. Being beside their daughter's bed didn't help much to relieve their tiredness. Once they left Tsukasa sat down in the only chair in the ward and bowed his head. Tsukushi watched him with pity then she sighed.

Now they were back at the mansion, late at night and Tsukasa was standing next to Tsukushi, who was leaning on a crutch. Tsukasa sensed his future wife didn't want to go inside so he blushed as he urged Tsukushi forward. Tsukushi limped slowly to the house. Tsukasa would have settled for carrying her bridal style but he didn't think Tsukushi would appreciate it.

But she did, very much wanted him to hold her as her leg killed.

A few minutes later they were both in Tsukasa's room, standing very far apart with Tsukushi near the door, poised to escape if Tsukasa was up to something again. She knew her chances were very slim as her leg was encased in a bandage and she was relying on ugly crutches as a support.

Tsukasa stood next to the window, feeling a bit stupid.

"Hey, just sleep in the bed; I'll sleep on the sofa." Tsukushi softly nodded in reply as Tsukasa pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and strolled to his own bathroom to get changed. Tsukushi quickly sat on the bed and changed into a pair of pyjamas. Then she slid into bed, taking care of her wounded leg. She turned to lie on her side, on the right side of the bed.

Tsukasa remerged from the bathroom, with naught but navy pyjama pants. He took a pillow from the bed and placed it on the sofa then he pressed the button on the intercom by his door. When an unknown voice answered Tsukasa asked for some blankets. Tsukushi watched the scene on the bed, feeling sorry for Tsukasa. Because she had run from him, he was giving up his bed for someone he loved.

Tsukushi sat up just when the door knocked and Tsukasa answered it. A maid handed Tsukasa the blankets, bowed then left. Tsukasa unfolded the blankets and threw it over the sofa. Tsukushi cleared her throat. Tsukasa looked up.

"Tsukasa, forget about the sofa, just get into bed." Tsukasa blinked once before answering.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's alright, I forgive you." Tsukushi patted the area beside her and lifted up the covers. Tsukasa slid into bed obediently and watched her get comfortable. They lay there, face to face, watching each other. Then they fell asleep within minutes of each other.

HYD

Three weeks later after the glass accident, Tsukushi's wounds healed perfectly except her leg, which still had a shiny red line. Her cheek healed so well you couldn't see anything at all. The renovations at the house weren't done yet and so her family were still living at her fiancé's house. But it was not with its perks. Instead of silence, there were disasters after disasters. Tsukushi thanked the god that her future mother in law was not there, and wouldn't be for another week.

The disasters included a fried bathroom, a battle on Wii that went too far as to breaking the machine itself, a few (and by a few, I mean a lot) glasses were broken, the happy in laws of the Domyoujis spilled red wine onto the carpet and they had to move to another room, so the carpet could be replaced. There was a lot more disasters but there were too many to name.

But even in the midst of all the accidents the mansion itself was buzzing with activity and excitement. The excitement mainly stemmed from Tama, the head maid and Tsukushi's family. All the maids except Tama were busy scouring the whole mansion, every millimetre of it before the upcoming engagement party, taking place in a week.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa now were as comfortable as could be, sleeping next to each other in Tsukasa's bed. They hadn't gone further than kissing and Tsukushi was glad of that, but she had a feeling Tsukasa wanted it. She had wanted to put it off a bit further.

Meanwhile Yuki was sitting on the park swing, worried about one thing and one thing only. Hiroshi. He was late for their date. He was never late before, so what caused this change? Yuki was about to leave for Hiroshi's house when he came running to her, looking a bit pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"Hiroshi! You look horrible! What's wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly. Hiroshi dropped onto one of the swings and panted.

"I'm just so tired; I couldn't sleep last night for no reason."

"That's not good; I hope you sleep well tonight." Yuki fingered his gorgeous hair. He smiled weakly.

"Sweetie, you don't look well, maybe you should go home. We can do this date another time." Hiroshi stood up abruptly then he swayed a bit. Yuki caught him by the elbow.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! Please don't worry about me, I want to go out with the one I love, you." Hiroshi pleaded. Yuki blushed deeply. She struggled with herself for a few seconds.

"Then let's go!"

HYD

The engagement party was finally here and everyone was located in one part of the house, getting ready for the party, or beautified (in Tsukushi's parents case.) Tsukushi and Tsukasa were in his bedroom, arguing. Tsukushi wanted to help out with the maids preparing the party area but Tsukasa wasn't having any of it. They argued for close to half an hour before they had to part ways in the house and get ready for the event.

Tsukushi's mother was dressed in a floor length deep blue gown with a square cut on her chest. Her brother and father were dressed in Armani tuxedos in grey that seemed identical. Tsukushi was forced into yet another designer gown which made Tsukushi very mad. She hated it when people brought her things, it made her feel uncomfortable.

She had to wear a long strapless pale mint green dress with silk chiffon over it. It had a satin ribbon around the waist that was tied into a bow on the back. The dress was too long but it fluttered along the ground as she walked in her pale silver heels studded with actual diamonds. She hoped no one threw it out. She was also adorned in jewellery with diamonds and pale aquamarine.

Tsukushi's only aunty and cousin were also being dressed up in finery. She was so excited to see her cousin for the first time in a few years that she spent the whole day hanging out with her than with Tsukasa.

Soon her family were sent into the ballroom and Tsukushi was stuck in the parlour with Tsukasa. She was hungry and thirsty because she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch time. Tsukasa said they had to be fashionably late. Well, she didn't care if she was early or if she drove a tractor into the party. All she wanted was food.

In the meantime Yuki arrived at the mansion by a Hummer limo. She got out of the limo with her hand on Hiroshi's elbow, beaming at whoever was there. Cameras flashed around them as they entered the mansion in attire brought with the Domyouji money. Yuki wore a rose pink (picture a nude lip gloss, brownish pink) dress in a halter neck style, with an uneven hem with the higher part bunched up at the hip with an antique gold brooch with pink stones arranged as a flower.

Hiroshi wore a suit that belonged to his uncle, which was a dark purplish grey. He arranged his hair in a suitable fashion. That was a lie, it was still messy but it made Yuki croon at it when she looked at him.

A while later the rest of the F4 entered the mansion, waving at the camera men as if they were celebrities. Obviously they were. When they got inside Soujiroh saw Yuki standing with Hiroshi as they chatted with each other and Susumu. He suddenly felt furious when he saw Hiroshi giving Yuki a soft kiss on the lips. Yuki blushed so much that her face looked like the strawberry red drapes behind her.

Lately he had been feeling jealous of Hiroshi. He felt himself being rude and disrespectful to others around him. There was a reason as to why this was so. He had fallen in love with Yuki. Simple as that. It took another guy to win Yuki's heart to make him realise that and he hated himself for it. Now he was considering joining with Rui on the newly formed 'Unlucky in Love' club.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a limelight narrowed onto the top of the stairs. Music started playing and Tsukasa and Tsukushi appeared at the top steps. Tsukasa was smiling cheerfully at his friends and family while Tsukushi smiled shyly.

A couple of hours later, give or take several minutes, Rui plucked a cracker off a place and munched on it, scanning the room. He was bored at the party. There was no one to speak to since Soujiroh was full of jealousy because of Yuki and Akira was currently flirting with a woman he did not know. Rui grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it quickly before stepping forth for the seafood part of the buffet.

He grabbed a plate and started loading shrimp onto it, some black caviar and a bunch of sushi. He stepped to the side and almost bumped into a girl with really long blond hair.

'_Wait, what? Blonde?' _ Rui looked up to and his gaze locked with the girl's for a millisecond. He could tell she looked American, with blue eyes and light blonde hair. He decided to strike up conversation in English out of boredom.

"**What do you think of the party?" **Rui started in English.

"Huh?" The girl looked up from the seafood platter again. She was confused, Rui could tell. Maybe she didn't hear him properly, since it was so loud.

Her hair was very long, reaching down to the small of her back, It was styled in soft curls and parts of her hair was braided and pulled back into a large filigree clip that was in the shape of a flower. She was very pretty, but her side bangs framed most of her features and she wore a pair of rectangular rimless glasses. She was also short, a head below his shoulder. She had pale skin and her eyes were slightly slanted.

She wore a baby blue V neck dress that was made of silky material that flowed down to her knees. She wore a white pair of strappy stilettos and carried a white clutch. She had on short blue drop earrings and a silver chain around her wrist. Rui could tell the chain wasn't new because the shine was gone.

"**What do you think of the party?" **Rui asked again, this time a bit louder.

"I…don't…get…what…you're…saying," The girl said slowly, as if she was weirded out by a Japanese looking guy in grey speaking a language she didn't know at all. She suspected it was English.

"Huh? You speak Japanese?" Rui asked, astonished.

"Duh, yes." She turned to face him.

"So you don't speak English?"

"Of course not," she snapped at him, feeling a bit annoyed by this idiot.

"B…but you look American," Rui stammered as he blinked. His heart was suddenly beating really fast.

"Well, thanks for that!" She snapped again and slammed the plate onto the table and began to walk away. Rui mentally cursed himself and set his plate down. He hurried after the blonde haired girl. He was intrigued by her uniqueness. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tugged at it. The girl turned around, about to scream at him. Her mouth opened as she tried to think of something to say.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it was rude of me to immediately think you were American." Rui started as the girl closed her mouth. She was well aware of a few people staring at them. "Well that's not precisely my fault, you do look American, but I didn't mean to make you angry somehow."

"Um, sorry, I'm to blame here, I'm in a bad mood today, since I was forced to endure hours of poking and prodding when I hate it when people touch me, and I kinda hate it when people don't talk to me because I look American."

"Oh I see, but there's just one question I wanted to ask," The girl chuckled as she heard that.

"You wanted to know how I look American but speak Japanese?" Rui gaped at her in disbelief. "See? Everyone wants to know that. It's a long story, but to make it short, I'll tell you if we go outside. It's too loud here."

"I agree, let's go that way, there's a balcony." The girl nodded and followed after him. Rui opened the glass doors and they went in. Rui closed the doors and sat down next to her on one of the wrought iron chairs painted in white.

"Ok, here goes. My mother's Japanese and she married an American man, a teacher here, teaching English. They moved to America and they had me there. Just before I turned two my father died in an accident involving a semi trailer. My mother brought me over here because without my father we wouldn't have enough money to live so yeah. I was raised here. Voila, my life story." The girl's glasses glinted in the light.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father." Rui ducked his head. The girl played with the bracelet on her hand. He could tell it was very precious to her.

"It's ok, it happened a loooong time ago," The girl waved her hand. Rui nodded. They chatted a bit more then decided to go inside, since it was getting cold. They stood around, talking about books until Tsukushi came over and draped an arm around the blonde haired girl's shoulders.

"There you are Kiara; I've been looking for you everywhere! Ah, I see you've met Hanazawa Rui."

"Hanazawa Rui? The one you were talking about ages ago? The one who you had a massive-mmpf" Tsukushi's hand covered Kiara's mouth. Rui grinned as Tsukushi blushed softly. Kiara struggled against the mouth muffling and clawing the hand off.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Tsukushi prompted, releasing her hold over the girl's mouth.

"Just the usual, books and family… so how do you guys know each other?" Tsukushi glanced at both Kiara and Rui then started chuckling.

"You really didn't notice? You know how I was telling you how I was really excited about my cousin coming over from the other side of Japan? Well this is her!" Tsukushi grinned. Kiara smiled meekly at Rui as she wrapped an arm around her cousin's waist.

"Are you serious? You guys are cousins? That would explain the short tempers," Rui stated. Kiara snorted and crossed her arms.

"I'm not that bad! Anyways, she's worse! Honestly she was suspended from high school twice! Wait I think it was three times! And because of that she got expelled." Tsukushi teased her cousin.

"Really? How did you get suspended three times?" Rui was interested in the newcomer now. Kiara glared at her cousin.

"You didn't have to mention that, it makes me sound like some kinda rebel or something!" Kiara hissed at Tsukushi then diverted her attention to Rui.

"The first time I got suspended was for a really stupid reason. Maybe it's not as stupid as I think it is. I called a teacher some words that I wouldn't use. I was angry because the teacher made really harsh comments on my assignment. Besides, that teacher had it in for me. I hated her, she deserved being called a fat mole" Rui stared at her astonished.

"The second time, a girl called me a prostitute because I often hung around with guys, who were mostly what the drag queens would call 'nerds' so I resorted to violence and…and I…well I slapped her then made up a rumour around the school that she 'stuffed her bras with chicken fillets'

"The last time… I was at school and one of the guys at my school cheated on my best friend so I punched him. Two of his teeth fell out." Kiara smirked. Rui started laughing out loud, doubling over as he clutched his sides. Tsukushi grinned at her cousin then she nudged her in the ribs.

"What?" She asked Tsukushi as she started at Rui in disbelief.

"Bonus points on that one, he rarely ever laughs. Spends most of his days depressed."

"Oi I do not!" Rui rebutted. Tsukushi grinned then suddenly she beamed as someone entered the scene. Domyouji Tsukasa. Kiara wondered how her cousin would be getting married so soon. It was so odd, getting married at such a young age; she'd rather marry in her late twenties.

Rui could feel something inside him change. He didn't seem to love Tsukushi. His heart didn't race when he saw Tsukushi approach. In fact she seemed like a sister to him now. Rui was confused about his feelings. When Tsukushi dragged Kiara away, leaving Rui with Tsukasa his heart sank and he stood there staring at the spot where the blond haired once stood. Tsukasa pushed him to jerk him out of his depression.

"What?" Rui murmured at Tsukasa.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing's the matter. Oh, by the way, you've got nothing to worry about," Rui smirked downheartedly as he made a big drama of crossing his arms.

**OK, it's done, I hoped you all liked it. I'm so happy I got 5 reviews for the last chapter; let's get the same this time ey? **

**The climax might take place in the next chapter or the one after that. I believe there will be two different climaxes happening. Keep your eyes peeled for some drama. :D**

**I'm gonna take the time to answer all the reviews here…**

**Thanks for all the definitions on Japanese words, they are much appreciated.**

**Sheen Shan: Even though you wanted Soujiroh and Yuki to be together, it is currently Yuki and Hiroshi. But not for long…I'm not telling you why or how. **

**Anime07: I'm so not changing the plot to make Tsukasa stay in NY because I feel he and Tsukushi must stay together.**

**FilmMaker: It's harsh for Yuki and Rui as they were unlucky in love but that's not the case now. Rui is having feelings for someone else and Yuki loves Hiroshi. Yuki tends to fall in love quite quickly and easily doesn't she? Also there is more to Hiroshi than meets the eye. I have left cryptic clues for you so that you can figure out the mystery yourself. How does that sound?**

**Oh by the way…I'll be posting the cast of Boys Over Flowers, an American version to Hana Yori Dango. **


	8. A Death, a Date and a Couple

**So chapter 8 is up…I'm so glad because I thought I would never update. I finished my exams and got a 87% on my maths which had measurements, trigonometry, indices and surds. I'm so proud of myself.**

A few days later the renovations at the Makinos' housing, well a gift from Tsukasa; was finished and Tsukushi's family were sad to leave the mansion but they were eager to move into the new house. They chattered excitedly as they loaded their sparse belongings into a van. Then they got into the van and took the short time back.

Once they arrived the family were riddled with gasps and Tsukasa smirked proudly. The house looked like it had been demolished then rebuilt but that wasn't the case. The exterior was the same but there was now a small garden of roses and the concrete wall was painted in white with forest green trimmings.

The door was brand new as were the windows. The family and soon to be new addition went inside where they gasped in awe, including Tsukasa because the walls inside were painted in the palest purple and decorated with white borders.

Everything was already put into place. There were new furniture and by the looks of it, new clothes. Tsukasa was trailing behind the family, with a smug smile.

"Ok, do you want to show us our rooms?" Tsukushi prompted. Tsukasa was jerked suddenly to real life.

"Oh sure," He lead them to one of the doors and introduced the room as Susumu's that was supplied with games ranging from a brand new WII to several Nintendo DS in various colours. The room was painted in blue with stylish furnishing including a blue and green egg chair. Tsukushi and Susumu gaped around the room and Tsukushi's eyes landed on the mobile phone on a desk completed with a lap top and a whole bunch of gadgets.

"DOMYOUJI!" Tsukasa jumped in fright after Tsukushi called him with an angry tone.

"What?" He stared at the woman he loved with his eyes wide open.

"What the hell are you doing with all this? You're going way overboard."

"Ma-ki-no… so… what?"

Tsukushi growled and left the room. Susumu wanted to stay in his room so Tsukushi's parents and the young couple walked down the hall to another room. Tsukasa opened the door to reveal a huge room with a bamboo screen in a corner of the room. The room was painted in an olive green tone with a gold border. There was a huge bed in the middle of the back wall covered in gold and khaki green bedding piled to the ceiling in pillows and cushions. There was a new walk in wardrobe with doors made of bamboo tied together and laid into a dark wooden frame.

In another wall there was a vanity table made from greenish brown wood completed with a few jewellery trailing out of jewellery boxes and top of the range cosmetics and skin care. The window had Venetian blinds made from the same wood as the vanity table and there were silk draping over the blinds, made from greenish yellow silk.

It was a very luxurious room and Makino Tsukushi knew her parents would be ecstatic while they rolled in their clothes made of the highest quality material and the best leather.

Tsukushi loitered around as her parents fingered everything in the bedroom while she was waiting for Tsukasa to show her her room. Tsukasa turned to look at her. She gestured with her hands, asking where her room was.

"Um, you don't have a room here."

"Excuse me? Then where am I supposed to stay?" Tsukushi's mother crept up beside her and grabbed her so quick it made Tsukushi jump so high.

"I think what Domyouji means to say is that, you won't be living here." She gave a sly smile at Tsukushi. Tsukasa grinned at the Makino females.

"What? That can't be so."

"Aw Makino! That hurts my feelings," Tsukasa placed a hand on his chest and feigned hurt. He pouted. Tsukushi couldn't help but feel like a marshmallow.

At that moment Rui was getting the jitters just before his date. He was standing outside the bookstore that was shabby yet cosy. It was designed that way. He liked that place because it made his world seem somewhat not so rich. Rui invited Kiara here because he felt she would like this place.

He checked his watch and noticed that it was still 2 minutes before 1o'clock. He leaned backwards to the brown brick wall loaded with posters advertising books.

Two minutes later, on the dot, Kiara came from around the corner wearing a short denim skirt with black leggings and black combat boots. She donned an oversized red and black plaid shirt cinched with a black belt. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a black strip of material wrapped around it. She wore her glasses.

"Sorry I'm late." Rui looked at his watch in reply.

"Actually you're right on time." Rui turned to look up at the girl in front of him. Kiara grinned. He looked at her clothes.

"You look really nice today. I like your boots." Rui blushed when he said that.

"Arigato," Kiara bowed then she grabbed Rui's hand and yanked him into the bookstore. Rui's teeth chattered as the short girl skipped along inside.

"Ooh! There's a café! Ah! The new book is out. Wait here!" Kiara let go off Rui's hand and dashed to a book shelf. Rui stood there, watching after astonished. He scratched the side of his head in confusion. Kiara returned with a book in her hands.

"What's that you got there?" Rui pointed to the book.

"It's Twilight number 4. It's so good! Oi, do you wanna sit down?" Rui nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Kiara chirped. She flicked the book open and fanned the pages.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" _(Twilight fans, you're sure to recognize this line) _Kiara started laughing out loud. Then she slammed her foot into Rui's. She glared at Rui.

"No," Rui's face contorted in pain and embarrassment. He was so red that he thought he could fry an egg on his face.

"Okay then, let's sit." Rui felt stupid. Rui pulled out a chair for Kiara and she sat down after thanking Rui. Then Rui sat down. They chatted for a bit before a waitress in a red t-shirt and black pants approached them.

They ordered tea and chatted until the drinks and complementary muffins arrived at their table. They sank their teeth into the delicious chocolate chip muffins. When they had drained the last of their drinks and polished off the crumbs of their muffins they stood up to look around the shop. They took a long time to pass through the books as Kiara stopped at every book she saw. After an hour both her hands and Rui's were stacked with books. Half of them were manga.

"How are you going to read all of them?"

"It'd probably take me about two weeks to read 12 books so multiply that by 3 and you got your answer." Kiara strode over to the counter and dumped the books onto it then she grabbed the load from Rui and added it to the pile. Then she pulled out her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna buy them," said Kiara.

"No you're not," said Rui firmly.

"Yes I am! You can't tell me what to do!" Kiara added hotly.

"You're not paying for them!"

"I am!"

"I'll pay for it."

"Oh no you won't!" Kiara snarled.

"45570 yen." The shop keeper said to them dully.

"You're not paying for them!" Kiara opened her purse and yanked out her notes. She was stunned when Rui took her money away and offered the woman a black card embossed in silver. Kiara growled then she snatched her money away before she shoved him. He was pushed to the side and into a little boy. The little boy blinked before he started wailing. The sound was so loud that Rui clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. Kiara put her money back on the counter then Rui called out.

"Put it on my tab!" Kiara gasped. The woman nodded curtly then she stabbed buttons on the computer in front of her.

"OW!" Rui shouted as he cradled his hand. The little boy blinked again before bringing on another round of wailing.

"He bit me!" exclaimed Rui. Kiara giggled. There was a loud smack as someone had whacked Rui on the back. It was another woman with a close resemblance to the little boy. She was holding a bag, poised to whack Rui again. Kiara laughed out loud and banged her foot on the floor. Rui glared at her while the woman lead the little boy away.

HYD

Yuki waited at the park. She waited, and waited. She was getting more worried by the minute. Something was very wrong. She had felt uneasy since the previous night. Something nagged at the back of her mind, troubling her. She spent the whole night tossing and turning, clutching at her stomach. Her stomach felt like it was withering away, stabbed with a million needles.

She still felt troubled, she felt like she lost something, or missed something. She remembered the last time she felt like this, when her grandfather passed away. She felt his death before she was notified of it. Back then, just before her grandfather died her stomach felt like it was loaded with stones and after it, she felt like she was missing something. That was when she was told her grandfather died from a heart attack.

Yuki stood up, having made up her mind to visit the house. She walked a bit before she found the house and a woman standing outside it. She was dressed in a black skirt and a black knitted jumper. She was crying as she talked to a woman offering her a casserole dish. Something was wrong with the scene. She had been in the house a few times, with Hiroshi while his mother was at work. Yuki walked up to the house and approached the middle aged woman.

"Excuse me, Mao-san?" The woman nodded.

"Call me Ayami but who are you?" She asked Yuki as she sniffed.

"I'm Matsuoka Yuki, I'm Hiroshi's girlfriend. Do you know where he may be?" The woman gave out a gut wrenching sob/cough.

"Mao-san? Are you ok?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

The woman sobbed again then she sniffed. "Hiroshi passed away this morning." Yuki was speechless. Her throat was constricted and she found it hard to breathe.

"What?" Yuki asked. She didn't want to believe it but it felt real. She took in a deep breath.

"Come inside…I'll… tell you what happened." Mao-san led Yuki inside and offered her a seat at the kitchen table. Yuki accepted and sank down on the chair. Mao-san sat on the chair opposite from her. Yuki waited for Mao-san to start speaking. She felt numb, as if she had been struck in the heart with an icicle.

"Hiroshi, he…had a brain tumour. It… was inoperable, and the tumour spread to other parts of his body. He knew…he didn't have…long to live. The cancer shut… down his body. I'm so sorry Yuki. He loved you a lot. He really did."

Now Yuki's mind started to accept the news and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted a chance at love before he died." Yuki let the tears trickle down her cheeks. "Hiroshi wanted me to give you something, I'll be right back."

Ayami stood up and disappeared through a door. She returned soon after with an envelope that had a lump in it. Yuki stood up. The woman handed her the envelope and Yuki opened it to find a letter and pulled it out.

_Dearest Yuki,_

_By the time you read this, I won't be here anymore. _

_When you read this I'll be in a place where you will not see me but I'll be able to watch you from where I am now. I'm so sorry to have left you so suddenly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted a first chance at love. Especially with someone like you. I wanted to live life to the fullest before I have to go._

_You're a beautiful girl with a beautiful soul. You filled me with happiness and took me out of my hidden depression. I don't regret hiding my illness from you. _

_Yuki, you'll always be in my heart, even after death. I'll never forget you and I hope you won't forget me. But if you do, then I forgive you._

_I love you so much, and I always will. _

_Hiroshi_

_Keep the ring with you always. _

Yuki looked into the envelope and found a ring. It was a thick braided band, with a round amethyst set into it. Yuki put the ring onto her middle finger. Then she put the letter back in the envelope.

"Thank you." Yuki said to Ayamo as she started to cry. Ayamo started to cry too. Yuki opened her arms and Ayamo collapsed into them, weeping. Yuki caught a whiff of cabbage and instantly felt like being sick, her stomach was lurching and she was filled from head to toe with nausea and despair.

"I'm… (sniff)… sorry, but I… need to…use the toilet," Yuki sobbed and clasped her mouth. Hiroshi's mother pointed her to the hallway.

"Second door to the left." She was able to speak smoothly with tears streaming down her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lashes were wet. Her made up face had few light coloured long streaks down her cheeks.

Yuki rushed to the toilet and kneeled down in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and leaned against the wall, sobbing into her hand. She sat there for a few minutes, reflecting on the times she had spent with her boyfriend.

She felt like dying. She didn't think she could handle this loss. She loved him; she loved him with all her heart.

Yuki cried for a few more minutes then she went back to the kitchen where Hiroshi's mother, was crying into a stained handkerchief. She had an untouched cup of tea in front of her. Yuki cleared her throat quietly and walked slowly to Ayamo. She placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it softly. Ayamo looked up at Yuki, eyes filled with anguish.

"Mao-san, I'm so sorry for your loss but I have to go now, I'll come back tomorrow. Take care." Yuki said sincerely then she left her at the dinner table a minute later. When Yuki was out of the door she walked down the steps and walked out of the gate before sitting down on the gutter in front of the house. She couldn't hold it in, it was too hard. The tears flowed freely from then on.

She sat on the gutter, her knees were pulled up to her chest and she put her head onto her knees. Her long hair blanketed her small frame like dark silk. She let the giant drops of salty tears fall onto her brand new jeans and crossed her arms around her head.

At the same time Soujiroh was driving down the street when he spotted a girl resembling Yuki clutching her knees and wracked in sobs. He felt himself filled with questioning concern so he parked the car and got out of it. He hurried over to the girl with the long hair.

"Yuki?" Yuki looked up in surprise, finding Soujiroh towering over her, with worry etched into his face.

"Nishikado-san?" Yuki whimpered. She watched him with her red and swollen face scrunched in grief. Then she let out a shuddering sob and placed her head back onto her knees. Soujiroh sat next to her, troubled.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Did Hiroshi say something to you?" Soujiroh felt his anger flare. Yuki bawled and released a fresh stream of tears at the mention of Hiroshi.

"Yuki?!" Soujiroh shouted. "What did he do?!"

Yuki wailed as she brought her hands to rub the tears away. Soujiroh felt his heart wrench with sadness.

"He…he….h…he died," Yuki sniffed, small droplets of salty liquid escaping her eyes. Soujiroh couldn't help but feel sorrowful yet in a tiny part, he was happy because that meant he had a chance to be with Yuki, however small that chance may be.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Yuki." Yuki nodded then put her head into the comfort of her lap. Soujiroh listened to her sniff as he sat close to her, rubbing her back. Before he could stop himself, he took his hand off her back and placed it on the concrete. Then with his other hand he lifted her head. Yuki squinted at him; her eyes were blurry as well as burning with salt. She waited for him to say something.

But he didn't say anything. He wiped a stray tear away from her cheek then he pulled her in closer with her shoulder. Yuki's brows narrowed as she tried to decipher his actions. Her mind wasn't working very well at that moment. Soujiroh leaned in and just as his lips touched her, Yuki pushed him away with such strong force that he swung to the concrete and hit his chin on the rough paving. She leaped up and glowered at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She stared for a minute with furious eyes then she stormed off before breaking into a run. Soujiroh realised his mistake then he jumped up.

"Yuki! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Yuki!" He called after her as he watched her run away from him. He saw her disappear then he screamed.

"Argghhh!" He brought his hands to his head and pushed in. He growled then kicked at one of the white painted wood fencing the house. He looked up to find a woman dressed in black, watching him from a window with bloodshot eyes.

He figured the woman was Hiroshi's mother. He watched her with apprehension as she stared back with blank eyes but her facial features showed disgust at the boy outside the house. Soujiroh felt himself cowering under the gaze and hurried to his new car, a black Porsche.

Yuki ran to her house and locked herself in her room. She spent hours on her bed, bawling; upset over Hiroshi's death and Soujiroh's action. She felt that life was very unfair and she wanted to die so she could be with Hiroshi again. But she knew Hiroshi wouldn't like that. She sat up on her bed and pulled out her phone. She dialled a number.

"Makino Tsukushi speaking." said the voice on the other end.

"Tsukushi-chan, its Yuki. Can you come here please?" Her throat felt dry and her face felt stiff.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

"Just come here, I'm at home." She hung up and stared into space until the door rang.

**Wow this was such a long chapter. How could Soujiroh do that to Yuki? I liked the date between Rui and Kiara, it's so cute! Ok reviews are appreciated….**

**5 reviews would be terrific so yeah…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
